Pokemon Mythologies
by True-Narutoultra
Summary: Myths, Folk Tales, Fairy Tales and Short Epics that describe both the religous and non-religous history of story telling in the world of Pokemon. Start with the creation of the first Dark-Type.
1. The Angry Meowth

-The Story Of The Angry Meowth-

In the ancient days in which Pokemon and humans lived as equals and helped each other to survive and play, there were some Pokemon who refused to join in and be one with human society. One such Pokemon was a Meowth, another was Pidgy, and many others of various species. These Pokemon made their own communities, and saw themselves as superior to the humans. One day, an Abra visited the Meowth who hated humans so. The Abra was there to search for answers, as all Abra had an incredible curiosity in those day. That is why the Alakazam and Kadabra are so very smart.

"Why Meowth, why must you, against your kin of other Meowth of the world, feel malice towards the humans? They have done nothing wrong." The Abra inquired of the Meowth.

The Mewoth felt anger at this, imagine! The idea that these humans are equal to him. "You are a fool Abra, the humans are below us, we have strength, we have speed, why must we treat each other as equals? It is said that the creator of all and ancestor of evreything are both Pokemon. They are no better than the plants which we destroy with no afterthought. So why do you seem to love them so much, is the question."

At this the Abra stopped in thought. "You speak true Meowth, legends tell that all sprouted from a Pokemon, but the humans make us stronger. They teach us how to use tools, and how to evolve and grow and learn skills. You may have been taught some of these things by other Pokemon, but who do you think they learned it from?"

The Meowth, until this point had his complete wits with him, but when opposed with a logical argument such as this, he began to anger even more. Things were sometimes quicker to escalate into violence in those ages. The Meowth struck the Abra down in anger, his claws digging into the neck, and decapitating him. The Meowth realized his folly, but at this point it was to late.

Two Pokemon from legends descended to the Meowth, one was Darkrai, the Pokemon of darkness and nightmares. The other was Celebi, time traveler, and protector of Pokemon. The Meowth prayed forgiveness, but his pleas went unheard by the gods of Pokemon.

The Celebi spoke, "Meowth, your anger and your disdain of humans can lead only violence, if things continue we will face a war that brings blood and pain to the entire world," he paused before continuing, "We will now punish the rebels of humans in two way, first is that the Pokemon of nightmare you see beside will pour his blood into all who oppose human interaction."

Darkrai's shadows invaded the settlement, and was absorbed by all of the Pokemon who shunned humans. They were to be creatures of the dark, ones who lived and thrived away from the bliss of light. The Pidgy became a Murkrow, the Meowth became a Sneasel, Growlithe became a Houdoom. Many other transformations took place.

Continuing his speech, Celebi began again, "Second, is that you will be forced to live with humans, you will forget your hatred for them, whenever a Pokemon forgets this law and remembers their hatred, they shall be treated as an outcast, whether they be Dark, Fire, Fighting or any other type." Celebi explained.

As such a devastating event was avoided, and Dark Pokemon were brought into the world. Eventually they all forgot their bloody roots, and lived as an active part of the Pokemon world.

What would have happened if the Meowth was not punished? If the blood of human and Pokemon alike was shed in years of violant war? That is another story, for another time.

...

"Read another one, read another one daddy!" The small child pleaded from his bed in the dark. He found the tales of Pokemon such as this one so very interesting, most would say he had the future smiler to his father. One who studied the myths of the world, a mythologist.

"Sorry son, it is time that you go to sleep," The loving father kissed his child on the forehead, and then left the room.

On the shelf at the child's bedside was a collection of smiler stories. Folk Tales of the Pokemon world if you will. The shelf in the living room had longer stories, which could be described only as epics. Epics, Folk Tales and mere myths are all to be revealed in time. Religious and otherwise.


	2. Absol's Isolation

-Absol's Isolation-

In the great turmoil of Whirlpool Sea, named so for it's infamous maelstroms, there was but one craggy cliff poking from the waters, the only one as far as the eye could see. From atop this jutting point of land stood only one pokemon, perhaps the only to have ever stood in that position, this feeling being his alone. An Absol had been stranded at this singular point for nearing a week, absolutely no food reaching him, and the water being only the rain, tainted by the salt of the sea. The Absol had no memory of what happened before this, but still dreamed of a past, a kind of weak amnesia keeping him from realising who he truly was. In the stress of his infinite isolation, he had taken to talking to himself, and did so on this clear sunny day.

"That makes seven days, seven days makes a week doesn't it? I think someone told me that once," His low, deep voice began, all sound being drowned out by the maelstroms, he held to the knowledge that he was indeed still making noise though. He continued, "Who told me? Alas, my dreams are far to fleeting to have such revelations." He felt that someone had also told him stories of Whirlpool Sea, those who entered the deeper parts where never seen again, or went missing for decades, some washing up with gargantuan teeth marks piercing their carcasses. The thought of it made him shiver in fright and anticipation. Was he to face the same fate? Stranded untill death finally clasped him? Worse yet, was the possibility of being torn apart by a ferocious sea monster. Sometimes he wished he would die, but when about to jump into the maelstroms, he realizes a deeply rooted want of life, something to live for, even if he had no clue what it was.

As the sporadic yet frequent rains provided little comfort, the Absol began to feel extreme fatigue and nausea. He could do nothing more than lie near the top of the cliff and look into the water below, movement having become a strenuous activity. He felt sick to his stomach and could not will himself to eat even if food was present. At this point he saw a majestic, dog-like creature. He walked on the chaotic waters as any man has walked on the ground, and where he went the waters stopped their thrashing, and calmed to resemble pond water. At first the Absol thought that the gods must have taken pity on him, and have sent a warrior to lead him home, but when the figure stood, unmoving, he began to think him no more than a hallucination.

As he thought this, the figure resumed movement, and stopped directly below the cliff's edge, looking up at the Absol. It was a creature more majestic and alluring than any that the Absol had ever imagined. He felt a small, sudden strength, and rose, feeling a head rush as he did so, nearly stumbling into the torrential waters. After regaining his footing he slowly moved forward and then fell just in front of the creature, finding himself landing atop the water. After this, he fainted. As he laid unconscious, he dreamed again.

He was in a brown, grassy field, and the sky was pitch black, although the ground was perfectly clear. Several small, strangely shaped and coloured creatures jostled around him, legs sometimes knocking against him. He saw only the lower parts until one, seemingly female, squatted to meet him. Blond hair flowed from her head, and she had an astoundingly cheerful smile. All of this vanished, and he was on a beach, facing out into the ocean, behind him, although he could not see him, he knew stood a rather large Mightyena, one looking past the young Absol. A stunning light obscured everything from vision. He laid on another beach, one with red sands instead of yellow however. He looked around, and saw that the creature from before was staring into the ocean, the Absol felt the need to question him.

"Who are you? A warrior sent by the gods?" The Absol inquired, "Did you save me from death?"

The creature turned his head and stared directly at the Absol, "I am suicune, guardian of wildlife and the purity of waters," He informed, "I do not act under any god, although I have been told that one created me for that very purpose. Yes, I saved you, I carried you from Whirlpool Sea, and forced you to drink water purified by my will."

The Absol began to question him again, "Why did you save me? Do you know who I am?"

"You are needed for the safety of the land on which we know stand, this is why I saved you. I can not, however, fathom who you were before your isolation, it is important that you discover this truth though." He paused before swapping subjects, "You have been imbued with a gift from drinking water purified by me, you have the power to sense natural disasters, and so will all of your children, though to a lesser degree. You know exactly what will occur, when and why. I implore you to drink one last time, the puddle by your head is the last of my waters."

The Absol stood, free of the head rush he felt earlier, and bended his head to drink from the puddle. The most pure and amazing thing ever tasted my any mortal pokemon flowed into his throat. The last of his weariness vanished, and he felt energy and sharpness of mind. Bliss filled all of the Absol's senses and the world disappeared for a moment.

As Absol's surroundings flowed back to his vision, he saw that the Suicune had gone, leaving Absol with many more unanswered question. He turned to look at the landscape behind him, the sands gave way to a forest, a rather thick one. A pang of fear came into Absol, a Tsunami, caused by a distant underwater landslide, was going to hit exactly two hours from now. He must delve into the dense forest to find a safe haven. Realizing this, he dashed into the the forest, and left the strange, red sands behind him. Hopefully to see the keys to his past laying ahead of him.

In the seas surrounding the land that Absol now traveled on, Suicune stood on the waters and spoke to one of his brothers, one who appeared in the form of a floating ball of lightening.

Suicune's brother spoke in a voice of static, "Are you sure you should trust this to a normal pokemon such as Absol?"

"I have no choice brother, you know I cannot set foot on land unless it is ruled by a fair and benevolent leader, or no leader at all. You could always do something you know."

"Alas, I cannot, Voltolos has forbidden me. I cannot see the reasoning behind it..." The lightening sparked slightly, "but I can still observe by hiding in the navels of the humans whom cross his path, if you wish."

"That would be a great help brother, please do so, I wish to know how he does on his journey." The ball of lightening then zipped away, being gone in the blink of an eye.

"Good luck and god speed to you Absol," Suicune said into the empty sky.

_Author's Notes: I just started writing. After I did, I did a little research into the origins of Pokemon, and Chinese/Japanese lore, and it inspired some parts of the story. I would say this one has a high chance of a sequel or two, unlike The Angry Meowth._


End file.
